Dictionary Definition
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: How exactly does one explain the love among Kid and the Thompson sisters? No one says it better than Patty. - Sort of Kid x Liz/Patty, but not really. Like I said, it's hard to explain.


Alright. I admit it. I wet my panties over Death the Kid. Doesn't everyone?

Anyway, I got this random idea regarding his relationship with the Thompson sisters. Maybe I'll be able to explain it properly. Maybe not. Maybe my panties will be wet before I can finish. I DON'T KNOW. GIRAFFES!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Soul Eater, Scooby-Doo, A&E, The Hub, My Little Pony, or TV Guide in any way. This is fan-based literature and is made purely for entertainment purposes. Kthxbai.

**- x - x - x - x - x -**

Death the Kid sat precisely in the center of the sofa, lounging in front of the television. Liz sat on his left, and Patty on his right - their physical differences made the scene asymmetrical, but Kid had learned to deal with that. (For the most part, at least.)

They were watching a "reality" program - and I use the term loosely, because "reality" TV is rarely ever unscripted - about homicide investigation, which Kid found fascinating, and Liz thought was pretty interesting. It wasn't exactly Patty's thing, but she didn't object to it. She actually sat rather quietly, alternating between watching the screen with mild interest and drifting into daydreams.

"That guy looks kinda sketchy," Liz commented as the police interviewed one witness. "Betcha he did it."

"There's no way," Kid reasoned. "He's far too calm to be the killer."

"But wouldn't it make sense for the least likely suspect to end up being the murderer?"

"That's only in Scooby-Doo," Patty yawned, leaning over to rest her head on Kid's shoulder. The reaper smiled fondly and curled an arm around her; she let out a little squeak of joy and snuggled closer to him, making herself thoroughly comfortable.

"Oh, is it 'swarm-cuddle Kid' time already?" Liz chuckled and yanked the boy into a sideways hug, with Patty coming along for the ride, so to speak.

"Goodness, what _am_ I going to do with you two?" Kid sighed with a grin as he lay his head on the elder sister's chest.

"Love us and keep us and watch weird TV shows with us and have random cuddle time on the couch and turn us into Death Scythes!"

"Patty, we're guns."

"Same thing. Oh, and make s'mores! I almost forgot that one, but it's important!"

Kid ruffled her hair affectionately. "You're too much, Patty."

"I second that."

"Can we go rock-climbing too? And zip-lining? Ooh! Shark wrestling!"

"Oh, why not."

"AWESOME!" Patty hugged him tightly for a moment, then looked up into his face, suddenly very serious, but in an innocent way. "Kid... You know we love you, right? I mean, not like that icky kind of love, but like... Like... Nngh!" She frowned, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"I think he gets it," Liz said, lightly patting her sister on the head. "Don't you, Kid?"

The young reaper nodded slightly. "Yes, it stems from the closeness of our souls. It's common for weapon and maestre to develop such a connection. Most often the relationship is romantic or sexual, though in some cases the bond can be compared to the one between siblings, or even between parent and child."

"Like Tsubaki and Black Star."

"Precisely. Tsubaki acts as an older sister figure to him, and sometimes even appears to take on a maternal role."

"And I think we all know the deal with Soul and Maka..."

"Their children will be beautiful," Patty sniffled.

"So... what are we, exactly?" Liz inquired. "I mean, none of the things you just described really seem to fit us..."

"We're just _us_!" The younger sister grinned widely. "Why do we need a label? It is what it is, duh!"

Liz chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Truer words were never spoken."

"Hey, sis!" Patty whispered loudly.

"Hm?"

"We should kiss him!"

"Pfft."

"Ladies, please," Kid drawled, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. "There's a waiting list; do heed it." He rolled his eyes slightly, perfectly aware that he was making fun of himself. Girls all throughout the DWMA lusted after him (not that he paid any attention to them); whether for his status or for his looks, it was unclear, but the fact still stood.

The sisters looked at him, then at each other, then back to him. Two pairs of lips dove in and connected with his, and when they pulled away, both girls burst into laughter. The reaper had a stunned expression on his face, accented with a deep red flush.

"I... I had no idea you could even _do_ that..."

"By the way, it was the creepy guy," Liz said, gesturing vaguely at the television.

"What? No way!" Kid stared intently at the program, mouth agape.

"Way." The elder sister smirked as the screen showed said man being led away in handcuffs.

"This show is COMPLETELY illogical!"

"Calm down, Mr. Spock, I'll find you something else to watch."

"Ooh! The Hub is having a My Little Pony marathon!" Patty bounced excitedly, waving the TV Guide in her sister's face.

Liz developed a very serious expression. "I'm on it."

Kid quirked an eyebrow at the colorful cartoon ponies, making a face as the episode began.

One hour later, the young reaper sat watching the screen, transfixed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"This is the best show ever," he whispered. Liz and Patty bro-hoofed over his head.

**- x - x - x - x - x -**

... That got silly very quickly.

I dunno, I just imagine their relationship is very open and comfortable, but not exactly in a romantic way. I mean seriously, Kid grabs their boobs and they're like, totally fine with it :U

Shut up, you know Kid would fucking LOVE ponies. He would probably relate most to Rarity or Twilight.

Also, yes, I have seen a three-way kiss. It's possible.


End file.
